miller (chb story)
by waiting.to.be.claimed
Summary: First pj fanfic, hope you like it. story about a group of friends at camp half blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters or stories.**

**In case some don't know Hypnos is god of sleep basically**

So dinner was a blast. Literally. Hypnos cabin set ablaze so fast it went up in what? 3 seconds? If that, everyone ran over as fast as they could. I shouted for Lulie, she was one of my best friends youngest in our group; she was in there with all the other Hypnos kids. Guy, Ash and Clarisse and a load of other Ares kids ran in to the cabin. I wished Percy was here he could put this fire out but he was on a quest. Part of the roof fell in and over half the kids screamed. I wanted to go help but I knew I wouldn't be much help. When most people backed away me and Harley didn't. We both were hoping they would all get out, mostly Ash, Guy and Lulie. A load of campers come running back with hose pipes anything to put the fire out. After the fire started to die down Clarisse, Guy and the rest of the Ares children come running out. Slowly one by one they came out all carrying Hypnos children. Guy has Lulie, she was safe. Then the whole cabin fell. Putting the fire out. Everyone screamed admittedly I screamed a lot but hearing some of the campers was a shock. I scanned the crowd. Ash was missing I shouted for him so did Harley, she always had a thing for him and I'm pretty sure I saw them kiss the other day. I ran over to guy and Lulie who seemed to slept through most of it, she had a couple of burns, a bad one on her right foot. Apollo kids ran over and took everyone who had gone in the cabin or was in it already to the infirmary. Guy stayed though, claimed he was fine would go down later. He hadn't realised ash was missing. I turned to H (Harley but she preferred h) but she wasn't there, she was searing through the remains of the cabin ( I could still feel the heat coming from the cabin even though the fire was out, for a child of Athena this wasn't her smartest moment, she must know it's dangerous.) I run after her with guy, H picks up a piece of wood and moves it and screams at the top of her voice "NO, ASH NO" and bursts out crying. I pull her straight into a hug and move her away. Guy starts cry but doesn't leave the side of Ash. Ash was guy's brother. Amazing how fast it can go from is to was. H muffled into my shirt "Miller, he can't be dead, he was too young, and I...I... I loved him NO." Darcy ran over and took H from me and I went over to guy. He was crying sat on the floor holding ash's hand. His brown eyes still where full of life, his hair still messy and greasy the way it always was. Half of his skin was burnt. Ash was the only one who passed away. He was the main one in our little group he held us together and now he was gone. Guy stood up; I was scared what he was going to do. he screamed so loud I almost covered my ears and shouted at the top of his lungs right to me "Why did he die?" almost as if it was my fault "My younger brother Ash, killed by fire, what kind of sick joke is this? Tell me Miller?" I wasn't good at calming guy down. Elliot was the best he was my brother, same godly parent, Hermes, not the same mother – unlike Guy and Ash who has the same dad and mum. Elliot calmed Guy down and took him to the infirmary. I looked down at ash and I finally started to cry. I remember running into the forest followed by Darcy and H but then I don't remember much else. Time just stood but at the same time vanished. It wasn't till late on past curfew we was found by another camper and told to go back to our cabins. We walked H back to Athena's cabin and me and Darcy walked to Hermes cabin. I was Hermes son I have known since I was 12 and turned up at camp with Darcy who was 8 at time. Darcy is a couple weeks of being 13 and should be claimed soon but she hasn't been yet so she stays In Hermes cabin. I have known Darcy all my life she lived next door. She was small for he age but a very fast runner with long jet black hair running down to about mid back, with ghostly white skin that she could be a ghost. Big brown eyes that always looked innocent, she was beautiful and I love her as a sister but a sister only. It wouldn't surprise me if she was daughter of Aphrodite. I have no clue who her godly parent could be as she was fostered and both parents disappeared. That's why she hates being unclaimed it's like saying 'oh yeah we found your parent but we aren't going to tell you who it is.' When we get to our cabin all the lights are out and its dark but no one asleep you can just tell. Me and Darcy go straight to bed, we don't even get changed. It takes me a while to fall asleep. But when I do I don't dream I sleep straight through.

I wake to Connor and Travis shouting miller down my ear the cabin is empty apart from us 3 and Darcy. As I stretch I whack Connor on the nose giving him a nose bleed but it doesn't last very long. Darcy wakes up from Connors yelp and comes over and sits next to me and leans onto me. I guess we have accepted each other as family, brother and sister. We are both only children so I'm glad to be able to say she is my sister. If I did not many people would believe me as I have blond hair which swipes across my forehead, pale skin but not very, I'm tall even for my age with blue eyes and a long nose. She is almost the opposite. I look at Travis and he looks scared I ask him what's going on and he starts to explain that they started the fire, by accident it was a prank gone wrong. I was taken for words I stared into space. Thinking about ash, admittedly demi-gods do die often on quest but it's a shock and more upsetting when they die on camp, worse when no monsters are involved. Ash was the oldest in the group, 17 and had been here since he was 10. Never went home here all year round, did 4 quests. I wake from my day dream when Darcy screams

"How could you? You and your stupid pranks! Death is no joke, I hate you both, how could you?"

And then she storms out the cabin, Connor and Travis turn to me and both start apologise again. I tell them don't beat themselves up over it and that accidents happen but I really wanted to punch them both. I run after Darcy when I get outside I realise that it about 11am and got to sleep longer. Darcy could be daughter of Ares with her temper but I don't think she is, she's too innocent. I notice Darcy has ran over to the campfire, which is usually lit. I guess it not because of what happened yesterday. I scan all the faces; Guy, Elliot, Lulie (who's awake) H and Darcy. I feel like is someone is missing then I realise its Ash. All at once almost in sync they all say "hey, Miller". We sit in silence until we can't take it anymore in and we all start to move in our seats. It's Elliot who breaks the silence which is strange it's usually guy. Not long after Chiron comes over and says he's deeply sorry for our loss, this starts Lulie off he brown eyes fill with tears which shine against her dark skin tone. When Chiron tells us the Connor and Travis told it was them that sent guy off. I thought he was going to go kill them but he didn't make a sound or move. H's eyes are red from crying. Its then time to get lunch as we head over no one specks apart from Lulie who is muttering to herself. As we sit down Chiron goes to speck, I try to listen but I find myself getting distracted by basically not good at paying attention. I suddenly pay attention when I see a glow coming opposite me; I let out a small scream (so do some others) I look over to see Darcy being claimed by her godly parent which suddenly explains a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

**Here come the second one yey.**

When Darcy is being claimed everyone's reaction is different, some scream (like me), others gasp. 2 new kids who turned up yesterday who haven't been claimed scream loads as they have no idea its normal and they was sat either side of Darcy. Reactions to being claimed usually aren't this bad but what can you expect when you claimed by Hades, god of the underworld, one of the big three. Chiron didn't quite know what to do; I had been at camp 4 years and seen loads of kids claimed but never any from the big three. Admittedly Percy was son of Poseidon and Nico was also son of Hades who had been claimed but they were both before me and Darcy came. I was good friends with Percy, I knew most people at came and got on with near enough them all but my best friends was my small group. Then Nico wasn't here often at all, I hadn't met him. I've seen him about 10 times in the four years being here. He spent a lot of time in the underworld. I got a scared feeling that Darcy might do the same, shed move out of the Hermes cabin and into Hades cabin alone most of the time. What would she do, I mean would she spend more time in the underworld to get to know Nico and leave me, us. I was scared I didn't want to lose my last true family. All these questions were bugging me. I snapped out of my daze and turned to face Darcy who looked panicked. She said she wasn't up for eating and to be honest neither was I. everything was happening to fast. Me and Darcy got permission to leave the dinning pavilion early and we went back to the Hermes cabin and sat on Darcy's bed, old bed now. Her eyes started going red like she was trying not to cry. Darcy starts complaining that she doesn't want to move to an empty cabin, live by herself at 12. That she doesn't want to sit by herself at meals and not be with me or anyone else. I move closer to her and put my arm round her. I try my best to comfort her but it doesn't work everything I say she thinks of something worse. Her strongest argument is that no one will accept her and I know what she means, I've seen it happen to Nico, that's probably why he spends so much time in the underworld. I saw how people reacted to her being claimed, not nice. I know people will judge her know differently. I don't want her to become sad. I know I will always love her all the same and I hope everyone in our group will too, they should do. I go under my bed and pull out a box to put all of Darcy's things in over the years she has been gotten some things even though she has never been on a quest, will she get one now being who she is I really don't know. Also she has never left camp. I've been on a quest once 2 years ago when I was 14, wasn't very big one I was with ash and Tony. Tony died a couple of years back about 3 week being back from our quest, He went on a quest which he wasn't meant to go on, I wasn't a fan of tony he wasn't a nice person, believed he was better than everyone. I didn't take much interest when he died; I think I heard something about a volcano. We was sent to go and pick up two demigods not far away and bring them back to camp, usually a satyr will go but all of them was out or doing something and it wasn't a far about a 6 hour walk it took, when we stopped at a shop I stole some stuff, son of Hermes what do you expect god of thieves. I got some things to give to Darcy as she had nothing. In total we were gone for 4 days, I was worried about Darcy. I picked up the box and put it on her bed. She was looking down at her lap; she was holding a picture of her and her foster mum and me. She looked up as I came over and put the picture down. Elliot came running through the door out of breath. He said that Chiron wanted to talk to Darcy. She nodded and got up not looking to happy about it. I offered to go with her. She replied with

"No its okay, I've got to start doing things for myself." I felt a little hurt by the comment like she was leaving and didn't want me. I could tell that she wanted someone with her but she felt like she needed to go by herself due to her being claimed and it was gonna start getting worse, also she was living by herself so she felt she had to become more independent. (It's hard to explain but I understand what I mean I think, if you don't, don't worry) Elliot added that Lulie was gonna walk (well she had the bad burn on her right foot of more of a limp) her over which made me feel better. She asked me if I would pack up her things in the box if I wasn't doing anything. which I wasn't so I packed up her things and putting a letter in the bottom that I written not long after we came to camp for something she could take to her new cabin as I figured we would end up in different cabins and I would hope it would make her feel better. As I was packing up her things Elliot explained to me that after we left everyone started talking about it, some was saying not to trust her. H and Guy were sticking up for her saying she is still the same person. Elliot then went to say that it wasn't going well and not many people liked her now. I could have guessed something like that would happen. Elliot came over and took the picture of Darcy's bed and smiled at it, I was 8 and Darcy being 5. (Even though there is 4 years in-between us now me being 16 her 12, she's 13 in 2 weeks and I turned 16, 11 days ago so it's closer to 3 years apart) Elliot also then laughed at me in the picture because I was in the middle of a sneeze.

I got the fright of my life (yes I scream, what can I say – I'm a screamer) when a bodied appeared in the corner, just out of nowhere. As the person steps out of the shadow I realise its Nico. He walks over to us and says he's looking for Darcy, I'm too stunned to answer I mean he just came out the wall. What? How? I reply by saying 'Nico' he looks confused then realise that I'm confused about his appearing magic act then he explains it to me as fast as possible and goes back to the question of where Darcy is. I feel sad like I'm already replaced by Nico. First time I've ever spoken to this guy and he doesn't even care about anything else. I didn't feel like putting up a fight with him, I've heard bits about his powers not loads and I'm alright with a sward. The odds weren't in my favour. I look at Nico and he stared back, you could see the pain in his eyes, I guess he could see some in mine too as he asked me if I was alright. I explained to Nico that she was with Chiron in the big house and said she should be back soon. Nico didn't reply we all just stood there awkwardly till Elliot said 'I'm going to try and find out when Darcy's back'. I had completely forgotten about him being there. After he left Nico sat on the floor and I did the same I would of rather sat on the bed but) he asked me questions about Darcy like how I had known her, he tried to hide the fact that he didn't know who I was. Nico seamed really nice and concerned. I caught out of the corner of my eye Darcy coming back chased by guy and Harley. I stood up and walked over to the window. Guy seamed in a good mood his blond curly hair bobbing up and down as he runs. He has different colour eyes due to one being damaged when he was younger, a story he won't tell and I'm scared to ask. One is blue and the other is grey (the damaged one). Then Harley who is average height of any 15 year old. With ginger thick hair which is really straight just below her shoulders, usually tied off her face with a bandanna (any colour you can imagine she has a bandanna in that colour). Bright blue eyes full of life and excitement. What you expect of Athena daughter eyes sucking in every bit of knowledge around them. With a little black dot on her right check. As guy caught up Darcy he flung her over his shoulder and started walking towards my cabin. She stars kicking her legs trying to get down but it never works. When they come in as soon as Darcy is down she punches guy in the gut. It doesn't hurt him but he pretends it does. Darc walks over to me and sees the box on the bed and hugs me saying thank you for packing up my things. When she pulls out I'm a little disappointed but I forget about it and point over to Nico who is stood in the corner and say

"Someone is here to see –"

"NICO" Darcy screams and runs to hug him. I'm surprised that I don't feel hurt by this but happy to see Darcy happy. Nico looks to me while hugging back and mouths 'Darcy?' I nod back and he says "Hey Darcy".

I leave the cabin to meet up with guy and Harley so Darcy and Nico can talk. Lulie is asleep by the camp fire (unlit) so I Harley and guy find ourselves drawing on Lulie. We do it to her all the time she just laughs. Not a bright idea to do it to Darcy, she wasn't impressed at all. Not long later Darcy and Nico come out and walk over to us, Nico carrying Darcy's box. They come over to say hi. Darcy is really happy about Nico being here. I think it's because it's someone new and knows her dad. Her real dad. Also her brother. I'm really happy for her. I expected to feel rejected but I don't. Nico goes over to the Hades cabin with Darcy's box. H asks Darcy how it went and she says great they have quite a bit in common so far and Nico is gonna stay the night. I get a rush of relief because I finally know she won't be alone tonight. By the time Nico comes back its time for dinner. Darcy sits on her new table with Nico and they look full in conversation every time I look over. Harley is talking about books so loud I can hear her. Ares table is having arm wrestles. Then there's me and Elliot talking about how much we hate golf, out of everything in the world we talk about golf. At the end of dinner we all gather around the camp fire, Darcy drags Nico to sit next to me. Well Darcy in the middle of us. Me and Nico don't do much/any singing no matter how many times Darcy hits us. When that's over we all go back to our cabins, I say night to Darcy and hope she is alright tonight. As soon as I step in my cabin I feel sleep pulling me down and that's when it hits me that Darcy is gone. Instead of going into my own bed tonight I sleep in Darcy's. Finding the picture under the pillow of me, her and her foster mum. I fall asleep straight away after for me a long day.

**(Bad ending I know but I was stuck on how else too and it will lead on to the next chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, had a lot on. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

So it turns out Connor and Travis aren't the only ones who like pulling pranks, it also turns out that Darcy and Nico where better friends that I thought. My day started with Darcy and Nico shadowing travailing (as Nico called it) into the cabin right onto my bed at 6 am while I was asleep. Not fun. The rest of the morning was normal. Well normal for a demigod. I had sword training till lunch. I was out of focus a lot though as my early wake up. After lunch me, Darcy and Guy sit around the camp fire. Harley is studying and Lulie is sleeping in her newly built cabin. Everyone helped build it. Darcy was in a bad mood after Nico had left. Elliot came out of our cabin. I had my back to it but guy burst out laughing at him. I turned and did the same. Elliot's hair was bright red. He looked a bit like Gerard way from my chemical romance. (I only know of him because Darcy loves him and never stops talking about him, I had to research him. if you don't know who I'm on about find a picture of him or leave it) When he walked over and sat down next to guy he looked so unimpressed. Before any of us asked he exclaimed 'sometimes I can really hate Connor and Travis'. Aphrodite kids walked past and laughed saying nice hair Elliot. So now Elliot and Darcy were in a bad mood, great. Then when was guy ever in a good mood being son of Ares. Then what had happened with ash. Guy said in a sigh

"I wish I was son of Hades then I could go see ash." This wasn't going to end well I don't think. Darcy looked up from her hands and exclaimed 'seriously you don't just because you want to see your stupid brother you wish to be son of someone else who believe me is an asshole. I'm sorry guy but get over yourself death happens, there is millions of dead people out there, believe me I've seen them. What makes you special? Get over yourself.' Darcy has never been the best with temper in a good mood. Guy shouted at the top of his voice 'do not call me brother stupid, you didn't know him, none of you did the way I did. He's the only one in my cabin who truly likes me. My only family and he died trying to save lives more then you did, so shut you and leave my brother alone. Also no I will not get over myself you're in a bad mood from someone leaving you have known not even a day, I knew him for 15 years think I'm allowed to be upset that he's gone and wish to see him again.' okay so normally this wouldn't start a fight but clearly it has, I feel like I should intervene but I can't I look around for Elliot but he has disappeared. When or where or why, who knows? Darcy then says quietly and sly 'can't think why no one likes you in your cabin or whole camp.' I knew Darcy had crossed the line then, for an Ares kid guy wasn't that confident and insulting him on that was the worst mistake you could make. Guy threw a punch at Darcy making her fall back, she clutched her eye where she had been hit and stood up, and now Darcy was a good fighter so I honestly didn't know who was going to win as gut was better with weapons. Darcy threw her arm to punch but stopped half way and flipped he leg making him fall; he got up fast but not before Darcy kicked him in the rib cage. I ran to get in-between them resulting being punched in the chest by guy and being screamed at to stay away, my best hope was to calm Darcy down but she would never back out now and I was feeling light headed after I decided to move the wrong way and took a punch to the back of my head. I shouted Elliot at the top of my voice, facing toward our cabin hoping he would be there. I heard a scream from Darcy and a thump. When I turned Guy was bleeding from the arm and Darcy was clutching her leg. Next thing I knew like he was hiding behind me Elliot was taking guy away as Darcy was about to punch again. I took the opportunity to calm down Darc, which didn't work I took I kick to the leg making me fall and hitting my head on a log. I feel sleep pulling me to the sound of Darcy saying "leave me alone miller let me stand for myself and prove a point. "

When I woke again Harley was by my side shacking me. I looked over and a crowd of about 35 – 40 had formed around Darcy and Elliot. I couldn't see guy anywhere. Elliot was holding Darcy up at his shoulder height but with his arms stretched out so Darcy couldn't reach the floor or him she was swinging her arms and legs but it was doing nothing and she was getting tired. Then it hit me why had no one who wasn't a camper broken this up yet. At that exact moment I saw Chiron galloping over not looking please. Most campers walked away fast not wanting to get in trouble, my head hurt too much to move. Harley stayed with me. Chiron demanded Elliot to put Darcy down and go over to the big house now. Also to take guy with them who was sat on a log not looking to good. He also wanted me to come. Harley and Lulie helped me to my feet and half carried me to the big house. I probably would have been okay by myself but I liked the help. After explain what had happened me Darcy Lulie and Harley came out of the big house to go to the infirmary for me and Darcy. We were stopped in our paths when Nico shadow travelled right in front of us. He exclaimed straight away I heard there was a fight what happened. After explaining the story again we finally got down to the infirmary and checked over. I was okay and me and Nico was sat beside Darcy's bed while she was sleeping. While talking to Nico he told me that Hades had a reason for not claiming Darcy for so long and that Hades asked him to tell her. Nico then asked me if I would tell her because I was more of a brother too her and knew her better. Nico had told me how it was all to do with Hades know how people reacted to his children and he wanted to prevent that for as long as possible. Give her a chance to make friends. He also wouldn't of claimed her if he didn't have too. I couldn't decided which would be worse, being unclaimed or having people hate you because of your dad. Before Darcy woke I left with Harley and Lulie, on the way out I saw guy and Elliot being treated. I hope everything will be okay between us all after this. All 3 of us just walked for a bit, till Lulie left to go back her cabin. She claimed she was tired, but when isn't she? That left me and Harley together. We walked over to the edge of the forest and sat against a wide tree talking. We didn't talk about anything in particular, nothing very important. We both turned our heads to look at each other at the same time. She gave me a sad almost worried look, I asked what was wrong, and I was prepared for any answer apart from the one she gave me which I never expected out of everything. Harley kissed me.


End file.
